


Why Me?

by TheMoodyAngel



Series: Risking Fingers [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Even tho it's already dead, F/M, Family, I think It's starting to grow on me, Implied Foxfire, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Sara's knives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Amaya always seems to be the one stuck with the shortest straw. After one of Sara's knives accidentally stabs Mick, Amaya ends up having to be the one to tell her Captain and Snart to stick to the bedrooms. But things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to keep writing parts for this story, but everyone keeps asking me to continue so here i am. I wanted to get this up sooner but I had a history paper to write and extra shifts at work. But here you go! :)

"I suggest we insist that Sara and Mr. Snart keep their . . .  _personal_ . . . activities, to a more private area." Amaya said.

"Not it!" Nate exclaimed, raising his hand.

"What?" Amaya was baffled as Jax and Steins hands rapidly followed. "Why does it matter who tells them."

"Cause," Jax explained, "Sara is an assassin. With a lot of knives at her disposal." 

"Precisely," Stein agreed, "and since Mr. Snart is in a permanent state of annoyance, none of us really wish to have to be the one to tell them that they need to cease their . . . _activities_."

Amaya opened her mouth to retaliate but they guys were already on their way out of the room.

"Seriously?" she muttered to the empty room. "Why am I always the one in these situations." She grumbled as she headed towards Sara's room.

This was not going to be pretty . . . 

 

* * *

 

Sara rolled away from Leonard with a gasp. She lay still for a minute, listening to the crook beside her breath heavily. 

“See?” she asked after getting her breath back, “I told you an actual bed would be better.” Leonard smirked.

“I believe I might be inclined to agree with you. However, I still think that the spontaneous element adds some entertainment.” His slow drawl spurred Sara to move from her spot.

“Hmm,” She rolled back on top of him and smiled at the shiver she caused as her hair brushed his chest. “I’m sure I can find _some_ way to make things more entertaining for you.” She spoke huskily as she slowly leaned down to sink her teeth into his lip.

And then there was a knock on the door.

 

* * *

 

Amaya had put off looking for Snart and Sara at first, she figured her situation would benefit from giving Snart time to cool down and perhaps let him and Sara get everything out of their systems.

So she waited a while before heading to the Captain’s room. However, when she knocked she was met with silence. She opened the door and was faced with and empty room.

“Ok. Gideon?”

“Yes Miss Jiwe.”

“Can you tell me where I might find the quarters of our resident thief?”

“I assume you must be referring to Mr. Snart as he is new to the ship since you have joined and I have observed that you are quite well versed in the location of Mr. Rory’s Quarters.”

“Yes, Gideon,” Amaya snapped, “Where can I find Mr. Snart?”

“His room is located down the hall and to the left of Mr. Rory’s . You have actually passed it on several occasions.”

“Thank you Gideon.” Amaya started down the hall.

“My pleasure Miss Jiwe.” Amaya rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Before getting on this time ship she had never had to deal with ornery computers that talked. She shook her head at the thought of how rapidly her life had changed.

Moments later she stood outside of the door Gideon had directed her to.

And then she knocked.

 

* * *

 

Sara and Leonard's heads both whipped around towards the door.

"Mick." hissed Leonard in her ear. "I told him, I _warned_ him! “ He spoke so quietly that Sara barley heard him. Her eyes were glued to the door as a frown formed on her face.

“How is it we get more privacy in random places on the ship than in our own bedrooms?” she murmured. She barely noticed the crook’s hand reaching towards the shelf above his bed as another light knock sounded on the door.  Her frown deepened.

“That doesn’t sound like Mi-” Her whisper was cut off as the door slid open and Leonard whipped the knife he had grabbed off the shelf at the metal frame.

“AAAIIEEE!!!” The shrill scream rang through the ship as Leonard’s knife thunked into the side of the door an inch from Amaya’s face where she had been peering around the edge. The tiny woman leapt back as a few strands of her hair drifted to the floor, disconnected from the rest by the razor sharp blade.

“What the hell?!?!” Amaya stared into the room at the couple in dazed shock.

Sara had slid off of the crook and behind him in surprise when Amaya had screamed and now she opened her mouth to speak – but the crook beat her to it as he sat up and turned, with nothing but the sheet they were under protecting his dignity from the animal goddess.

“I did say that the next one to complain would have a knife thrown at them.” He smirked.

“Oh my god,” Amaya backed up further into the hall as Mick and Ray jogged up. “You’re crazy.” She turned to the arsonist and the scientist.

“If you want them to stop having sex wherever they feel, then you tell them. I’m done with this.” She threw her hands up and turned to walk away. “I’m no one’s babysitter.”

Mick stared after her for a minute then turned to his friends still on the bed. Leonard’s legs were dangling off the edge and Sara was still lying behind him, clutching the sheet to her chest, and speechless for once, Mick noted. Huh. That didn’t happen often.

“Hey boss, I get you wanting some privacy, but don’t ruin my chances. Got it?”

“Yea.” His best friend replied sharply. “I got it.”

“Great.” With that the arsonist went after the fox.

Which left Ray. Again.

He looked into the room.

“Um hey! Hey guys what are you . . . up . . . to?” His words stalled as he looked at Snart’s face. Oh god. He was gonna die.

“Raymond.”

“Um, yes?” Ray swallowed. Yep. He was definitely going to die.

“Get. Out.” Snart spoke as slowly and deliberately as possible.

“Bye!” Ray ran down the hall after Mick. Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Gideon, shut the damn door already.” He swung his legs back onto the bed and lay back down.

“Now,” he drawled, “where were we again.”

“You almost killed Amaya.” Sara frowned down at him. Leonard just rolled his eyes.

“Oh please,” he said, putting his hands under his head, “I was aiming for the door and I didn’t miss, she was fine.”

“She has a granddaughter in 2016, you can’t kill her, it’ll screw up the timeline and it’s already screwed up plenty thanks to the Legion.” Len groaned and turned his eyes to the ceiling.

“I am going to kill Raymond for coming up with that name.”

“Actually it was Nate.”

“Him too then.”

“You can’t kill my crew.”

“Wanna bet.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Len looked back at the blonde, noticing the change in her voice.

“I think you’re flirting with me.”

“Mmm?” Sara leaned down.

“Careful assassin.” The assassin smiled.

“Never.”

And with that her lips met his and they resumed their previous activities. They could kill Ray and Nate later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If anyone has any requests please let me know, i'm all for more ideas to write up. It might have till wait to next week but trust me i'll do it asap - i'm aching to write more! 
> 
> I meant to update [**Altering Destiny**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9854444), but got too busy. Hopefully I can do that over my spring break . . .


End file.
